The building and construction industry is booming in the United States. Homes, offices and institutions are constantly being built, repaired or renovated. Painters, carpenters, carpet layers, roofers, electricians, and plumbers are in high demand to accomplish the many specialized tasks involved in any construction project.
Craftsmen and tradesmen use a variety of tools to complete their assigned tasks. Some of the tools are specific to a particular skill or trade. Plumbers, for example, make use of pipe wrenches while electricians often use wire connectors.
Large equipment used by workers on a job site may also be specialized. The scissors lift, snorkel lift, and bucket truck are but a few examples of specialized large equipment. These lifts and devices are used for reaching elevated areas or lifting materials such as shingles to a roof. These devices may be used by painters, electricians, roofers, plumbers, or a variety of other individuals.
A vacuum lift is a relatively new piece of equipment on the market. This lift is utilized for all different types and size panels and is particularly effective in lifting delicate objects. However, this lift has difficulty when confronted with curved and/or angular panels because the straight arm attachment to the device is not designed to handle irregularly shaped panels or other items. As a result, these types of panels and objects must often be lifted manually, risking injury to workers or breakage or damage to the panel or object.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an easy to use, inexpensive, durable and effective arm attachment for lifting irregularly shaped objects for use with traditional vacuum lift systems.